Izzycam
by NekoofWanton
Summary: Everyone's favorite psycho catches moments that even Chris' cameramen couldn't get. Better that it sounds. Screaming Gophers-centric, mostly Izzy, Noah and Cody.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes (Please Read)**

_I should probably explain some things so that you can understand what will be happening:_

-This fic is somewhat an AR (alternate reality), meaning it doesn't follow the chronicle pattern of the real show. Also, there will be challenges but no one will get voted off.

-I added two OCs to this story, Cujo and Jack. Info on them can be found on my homepage. So please don't ask me who they are. BTW, Jack is on the Screaming Gophers team and Cujo is on the Killer Bass team.

-There's a pretty good chance that this won't be updated on a daily basis. Just like everybody else in the world, I have a life.

-This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. I will often have warnings on which chapters have slash. The major pairings in this story are Noah x Cody, Trent x Gwen, Owen x Izzy and Chris x Heather. The minor pairings are Tyler x Lindsey DJ x Leshawna and Duncan x Jack.

-Noah is gay here (as well as in all my other stories), but that doesn't mean that I hate him. He's my favorite male Gopher and the second hottest guy next to Harold (purely my opinion), especially with wet hair. Mwarr!

-I do not own TDI. I do own Cujo and Jack.

_Now that you have read my notes, you may proceed. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! _


	2. So The Madness Begins

**A/N: **tdiPod Shuffle will be put on hold along with Maybe It's the Accent (probably 'cause no one will read it) while I write it. And plz don't rush me. I usually write these in script first and then edit to story mode. Besides, (near) perfection can't be rushed.

--

_**Ch. 1: So the Madness Begins**_

--

It started as a pretty normal day. But as long as Izzy was around nothing was normal and today was no exception. Noah was in the communal bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and was putting silk infusion that he "borrowed" from Lindsey in his hair.

"_I kissed a boy, and I liked it. The taste of his cherry chap stick. I kissed a boy just to try it. I hope Cody didn't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love toni-"_ He would've continued if a certain 300/296 pound tub of fun he noticed standing beside him.

"Can I help you?" Owen stood there twirling his thumbs.

"Hey Noah, you're smart. The guys and I were wondering...how much chuck could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Noah gave him a _You're not serious, are you?_ look but decided to make up an answer so the lug would leave him alone.

"7."

"You sure?" Owen asked a bit unsure.

"Pretty much." Noah responded.

Owen let out his trademark "Whoo!" along with a booming "Yes!" followed by "In your face Trent!" then runs out.

Noah, finally relieved, reaches for his clothes but feels nothing. He looks to see a long orange strand of hair in their place.

(...)

Back at the Screaming Gopher cabin, Owen was holding Cody's laser pointer, Jack's nunchuks and 20 from Trent.

"This looks like a time to do the 'Owen was right' dance." says Owen as he starts dancing. This dance was just like his naked dance, but luckily with his clothes on.

Suddenly, Izzy burst through the door.

"You'll never get me alive!" In her hand were two shirts, one white and one blue, a red sweater vest, khaki pants and dark red silk boxers. She dashes past the boys and hides under sheets on a bottom bunk. "If he ask, I'm not here."

"Okaaaaaaaay." Trent was the only one to respond.

After that moment, Noah kicks open the door, wearing only a white towel.

"I know you're in here, _Isabelle_."

Izzy sticks her head out from the sheets after she hears her full first name being used. "Ugh, I hate it when you call me that!"

Noah turns his head.

"Eep!" She quickly hides back under covers.

Noah stomps toward Izzy but stops when he notices Cody has been watching him since he entered the cabin. The 90-percent naked teen puts a hand on his hip and leans over the smaller boy.

"Is that a loaf of bread in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Izzy runs toward the door.

"Run away!"

Noah goes after her but as soon as Izzy rushes through the door, it slams closed. This forces Noah to run straight into the screen and fall on his back. Owen and the other boys went to his side.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." replied Noah in his usual sarcastic tone. Owen helps him up.

"In fact I like to start my morning chasing a wing-nut around this poor excuse of a summer camp nude because she stoled my clothes in order to make the perfect flag for 'Izzy-polis'."

"Oh good. For a second there I thought there was something wrong." Owen said totally oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Jack," his voice motioned toward an emo-dressed Gopher.

"On it," he says as he whacks Owen with his bō staff.

"Ow!" Owen falls over.

"Trent I need to borrow some pants," Noah asked the musician.

"Sure." Trent goes through his drawer, pulls out black jeans and gives them to Noah. "Here ya go, man."

Sees Noah motioning to pull off towel and quickly turns away. "You, uh...want us to leave while you change?"

"Are you crazy!?" Owen regained consciousness and gets up. "What if a cameraman comes here and he's naked?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll just pixel it out," says Trent.

"I don't think they have enough pixels to cover 'it' up." Owen responds.

Trent looks wide-eyed. Cody nearly spits out his soda. Jack raised an eyebrow with interest. Noah blushed, wondering how Owen knew that.

"Jack!" said Noah in a ticked-off tone.

Jack walks behind Owen and pokes him in the back, activating a pressure point causing the wide teen to fall over unable to move. Noah leads over Owen.

"I don't see why you stick up for me all the time."

"It's because you're the David Spade to my Chris Farley" Owen answered, still paralyzed on the floor.

"Chris Farley's dead dude" says Cody.

"Thank you for volunteering to stay." said Jack.

"Wait, what?!" said Cody confused.

"Good luck with that bra." Trent says as he walks toward the door. Jack follows dragging Owen behind him then locks the door shut.

Cody just stands there, looks at Noah who's hair was still wet, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips in a small knot looking as if it's about to fall off. Noah was probably the only guy in the world who had the same tongue-tied-weak-kneed-sweaty-palm affect on him as Gwen did.

"I'm just gonna...yeah." Cody faints.

--

Trent: Can you believe how many punctuation errors she made and she's in college?

Noah: "Is that a loaf of bread in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Serious OOC much?

Me: I'm right here so you better behave.

Cody: Or else what?

Me: Or else I'll make all of you gay although Cody's half-way there.

Owen: OH BUUUUUURN!! _(gets beat up by random Cody fan girls)_

Me: Anyway stay tuned!


	3. A Date To Die For

**A/N: **Sorry this took forever. I kept having brain farts plus my classes haven't helped either. And of course reading "Total Drama Comeback" hasn't helped.

**--**

_**Ch. 2: A Date To Die For**_

--

Cody woke up. The last thing he remembered was Izzy-polis, pixels and bread. What he didn't know was that a familiar blond girl was standing right behind him...

(...)

Outside the cabin, Noah finally caught up with Izzy. The tan teen had gotten his clothes back, but only his sweater vest. He decided to keep Trent's pants because he looked rather fine in them. That's when the Gopher girl's head started to twitch.

"Do I even what to know," Noah responded.

"My uke sense is tingling."

"Your what's doing what?"

"Come on!"

(...)

Just as Noah had kicked in the door earlier, Izzy crashed in dragging Noah.

"Tyler!" It was Lindsay, her boobs suffocating Cody. By the look on his face he didn't seem to mind.

Noah taps the blond on the shoulder and she turns. "You are fully aware that the boy you're smothering does not resemble "Tyler" in any way or form and that if you don't release him at once there will be dire consequences?

Of course this confused her. "...what?"

Izzy seemed happy to help. "Translation: BITCH, GET OFF MY MAN!"

"Ahhhhh!" Lindsay runs out in fear of Izzy's scary-if-not-demonic voice.

Cody notices two coupons dropped out of pocket. Cody picks them up. She must of bought them at the Tuck Shop for her and Tyler. He turns to face the taller boy "Noah?"

"Yeah?" Noah was slightly shocked at the sound of his name. Slightly because he knew the geek had a denied crush on him. The know-it-all tried his best not to show any sudden excitement and joy.

"Do you know where Gwen is?" A record skipped in the egghead's mind. Disappointed, he pointed to the other side of the Gopher cabin.

(...)

Gwen is sitting on her bed writing in diary.

"Hey Gwen-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me ask-"

"No means no and there's absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind."

"'Kay then. I didn't want to do this. Owen."

Owen walks in holding stereo. _Not the naked dance._ Cody presses play and gives Gwen puppy-eyes and a quivering lip. The goth girl seems unfazed until half a minute later she gives in. "Fine. Whatever. Just stop doing...that."

(...)

As for the other Gophers (excluding Leshawna and Heather, who were fighting over something obvious, Beth and Lindsay, who were watching said fight, and Justin, who was admiring himself) were outside sitting on tree stumps at the bonfire setting. Trent played his guitar while Izzy picked his hair for bugs. He didn't seem to mind and found it sort of relaxing. Jack was showing off his ninja skills to Owen and Noah reading his book.

"Izzy?" He looks up.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" streching out the 'e' as much as possible.

"Why did you say 'Bitch, get off my man!' to Lindsay?"

"'Cause that's what you would've said."

"Whatever. Could you not do that anymore?"

"You're just mad because he asked Gwen out instead of you."

--

**(Confession Room – Jealous of not being in the first chapter.)**

Noah - "Me? Jealous of Gwen? Pu-leez! Plus I only like Cody as a friend...and, no that didn't change after the Awake-a-thon." (raises eyebrow at camera as to say it to those who thought otherwise)

--

Izzy picks bug out of Trent's hair.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" After Noah's comment, Izzy popped the bug into her mouth.

"You did. That's disgusting."

No, this is. Izzy gets up and pulls Owen's finger, that releases fart that causes Trent to fly into a tree. Jack helps pull him out of the trunk.

"Hey, isn't Cody wearing that sweater you made him?" The emo notices.

Noah pushed Jack and Trent aside. Cody _was_ wearing the sweater he made for him. It was just like his regular shirt, only it was long-sleeved and the red-and-green stripes were vertical. The egghead punches the tree then winces in pain.

(Later...)

"Not unless you were the last guy on the island!" Gwen and Cody were rowing in a canoe, probably talking about if Cody could hook up with the goth girl.

"Cody's not getting to second base, is he?"

"No."

"First base?"

"No."

"Is Gwen getting up to-" Gwen smacks him with a oar in a particular place.

"-bat?" Suddenly, Gwen hears rushing water.

"Cody, let me see those coupons." He hands her the coupons.

"Free _waterfall _rafting?!" There in front of them was, of course a waterfall. Despite it was Cody she grabbed, she and the boy held on to each other for dear life and screamed. All of a sudden the screen freezes.

Shows Chris and Chef watching the scene on big-screen.

"I'm gonna get some more snacks."

As Chef leaves, Chris looks left to right then picks his nose. The host picks a booger but hears Chef coming back, so he tries to flick it off his finger, ends up wiping it on couch. Chef comes back with snacks and sits back down on couch.

"You were pickin' your nose again, weren't you?"

"No...I had an itch on the inside."

"Whatever."

--

A/N: Ohhh, a cliff hanger. Stay tuned!


End file.
